


Back to Mack

by The_Writers_Call



Category: Golan the Insatiable - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writers_Call/pseuds/The_Writers_Call
Summary: After failing constantly to rule over Dylan's dimension, Golan decides to go back to Gkruool.  With Dylan's help, Golan plots to recapture Gkruool from his former acolyte, Kruung.  However, by doing so, Golan will be forced to permanently relocate there.  That means he'll never see Dylan again.  Can Golan handle that, and more importantly, could Dylan?
Comments: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Narrator: Inside Oak Grove Elementary, a group of students is sitting in the auditorium as MacKenzie B. gives her student council presidential speech. During her speech, the camera lands on a bored-looking Dylan Beekler, who's sitting with her face rested in her hand.  
MacKenzie B. (in a faux-sweet tone of voice and a smug expression on her face): And as class president, I vow to make our school the best it can be, and to protect it from outcasts like Dylan Beekler and her "god lord" Gelatin the Imbecile-  
Golan (sitting next to Dylan in a similarly bored pose): Golan the Insatiable.  
Mackenzie B.: Yeah. Nobody cares, Golan. To protect us from Dylan and Golan the Insatiable. Thank you!  
Narrator: Everyone in the audience claps (except for Dylan and Golan). In a fit of fury, Golan stands up. His eyes glow red and he's now standing in front of Mackenzie B.  
Golan: You dare insult me?! I am Golan... the Insatiable! Former ruler of Gkurool! Destructor of the indestruct-  
Narrator: At that moment, Mackenzie B. takes out a taser and zaps Golan with it, who screams and falls to the ground.  
Golan (smoldering): Ow. That was harsh.  
Mackenzie B. (tapping the side of her face with the taser): At least unlike you, I'm not a total failure!  
Narrator: Most people in the audience laugh. Dylan, mortified, looks around her. The scene shifts to outside the auditorium. After a moment, Golan and Dylan both come out.  
Dylan (muttering): Stupid Mackenzie, B. She will pay for insulting my god lord!  
Golan (as leftover current flows through his body): Yeah. You do that. I'm gonna go get a coffee from the teacher's lounge.  
Narrator: Golan leaves, leaving Dylan alone.  
Dylan: You do that, Golan, but there's gonna be hell to pay!  
Narrator: Later that night, Dylan gets Golan's spellbook out from under her bed. She opens it up and flips the pages until she reaches a page with a picture of a winged demon on it.  
Dylan: Gotcha! Miyan ru slyn slah poyem!  
Narrator: Nothing happens for a second. Suddenly, a red portal appears on the floor and a red, black, and purple demon appears. It roars upon doing so. Dylan screams. The demon notices her and starts to attack her. Dylan continues to scream as she evades its attacks. After a while, she jumps out of the window onto the edge. The demon flies pass her. It turns around and charges at Dylan. Dylan jumps back into her room. She grabs the window sill and slams it. It crushes the demon by its neck, preventing it from moving. Dylan tightens her grip on the window sill and roughly places her foot onto the demon's head. After much effort, she kicks its head off. The head rolls across the floor as blood gushes out of the demon's wound. Dylan falls to the floor and breathes heavily.  
Dylan (softly): Woah. Badass!  
Narrator: Later, Dylan is looking for something in the bathroom.  
Dylan (looking through draws): Where is it? Where is it? Aha!  
Narrator: Dylan smiles and picks up a pair of skin scissors. She leaves the room. On her way back to her room, she passes her mother, Carol's, room. She fails to notice Golan in there.  
Golan (holding up a vibrator): Uh-huh. And this is supposed to satisfy me?  
Carol (completely blissful): Trust me. It's great. Try it out!  
Narrator: The camera zooms to Golan's upper body as he moves his arm downwards. A vibrating sound is heard as his upper body begins to shake.  
Golan (in a relaxed tone of voice): Oh, yeah. You were right.  
Narrator: Golan shuts his eyes.  
Golan: Oh- That's the stuff!  
Narrator: The camera shifts back to Dylan's room. She's using the skin scissors to cut the demon's wings off. When's she's done, she goes over to the open window. She holds up the wings and spreads her arms.  
Dylan: Cool!  
Narrator: Dylan jumps out the window and a crashing sound is heard.  
Dylan: Ow  
Narrator: Later, Dylan arrives at Mackenzie B.'s house. She has a pink and white present in her hand.  
Dylan (eying the gift): Now... how am I gonna get this in her bedroom?  
Narrator: Dylan notices something. She bends down and picks up a rock.  
Dylan (smiling): That'll work!  
Narrator: The scene shifts to the inside of Mackenzie B.'s room. The rock that Dylan found gets thrown through the window, completely destroying it. Outside, Dylan is sitting in a tree. She smiles deviously and tosses the gift into the room. It lands on Mackenzie B.'s bed. Dylan smiles. Suddenly, there's the sound of footsteps and girls talking.  
Dylan: Uh oh.  
Narrator: Dylan climbs down the tree. Inside the house, Mackenzie B. and her bitchy posse come into her bedroom. They stop and stare at the broken window.  
Mackenzie B.: Hey! What the hell happened here?!  
Girl #1 (the one in blue): We didn't do this!  
Girl #2 (the one in green): No kiddin', genius!  
Girl #3 (the one in yellow): Hey, look. There's a present on the bed!  
Narrator: Mackenzie B. goes over to her bed and picks up the gift.  
Mackenzie B.: It's for me!  
Girl #2: Who's it from?  
Mackenzie B. (suspiciously): Don't know. There's no name.  
Girl #1: Maybe it's from Dylan Beekler.  
Narrator: The other girls laugh.  
Mackenzie B. (sarcastically): Yeah. Right. Like Dylan could get into my room!  
Narrator: Mackenzie B. opens up the gift. She gasps in excitement. Inside the box are four different colored lip glosses. Each of the girls takes one. They start to apply it and admire themselves in mirrors while the song "Scars to Your Beautiful" by Alessia Cara plays. Suddenly, the music stops.  
Mackenzie B.: Hey! Is it just me, or does this stuff sting?  
Girl #3: Yeah. Kinda.  
Narrator: At that point, one of the girls screams. The camera zooms over to her, revealing that her lips are literally melting away. At that moment, Mackenzie B.'s mother, Margaret, comes in.  
Margaret: Hey! What's all the screaming about?  
Narrator: Margaret screams when she sees the girls. All of their lips are now mutilated. They look like the kind of lips you'd see on a rotting corpse.  
Mackenzie B. (screaming at the top of her lungs): Dylan!!  
Narrator: Meanwhile, Dylan is still waiting outside. Her grin grows wider when she hears Mackenzie B.'s voice.  
Dylan: Enjoy your gifts, bitches!  
AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope that you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review!  
AN 2: In case anyone's wondering, this story takes place during "season 2." After the episode "Golan the Impregnable."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Narrator: After the theme song, the camera shows the face of Golan, which was partially hidden in shadow.  
Golan (from a suspenseful tone of voice to a more excited one): The time has come... let the birthday celebration begin!  
Narrator: Golan raises his arms as the camera zooms out, revealing that he's sitting at the end of a plastic table with most of Dylan's class surrounding it. The camera reveals that they are in a Chuck E. Cheese-like place. Most of Dylan's class looks really tense.  
Dylan: Yay! C'mon, you worthless scum! Make with the celebration of my master's debut into the world!  
Swingley (completely clueless as he raises his arms): Yay!  
Narrator: Besides Swingley, nobody else says anything. Dylan looks around. Her glare intensifies as the cock of a gun is heard. Everyone else gasps. Then, they all start to softly "cheer."  
Golan (raising his arms again): All right. Let the fun begin!  
Narrator: Everyone starts to do their own thing. Most of them play games and start to win tickets. They all seem to be having fun. Even Dylan, despite her nature. While this goes one, the song "The Warrior" by the group Scandal plays. After a while, Golan is exchanging his tickets for prizes with Dylan behind him.  
Golan: What do you mean I can't own this place?!  
Guy Behind the Counter: Hey. You wanna exchange your tickets for this entire building. That's not happening!  
Golan: Why the hell not? I'm destined to become the ruler of this dumb, stupid dimension!  
Guy Behind the Counter (gesturing to the ticket on the counter): Um... first of all, you only earned one stupid ticket!  
Golan: So what?  
Guy Behind the Counter: You can't even get a small prize with that!  
Dylan (holding her tickets in her hand): You dare refuse my God Lord?!  
Guy Behind the Counter: Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?  
Narrator: Dylan growls at him. She takes out a switchblade.  
Golan (softly as he puts his hand on his face): God, Dylan. Don't ruin this for me!  
Narrator: Dylan puts away her switchblade.  
Golan (softly to the guy behind the counter): You want me to get more tickets? Fine. This is on you!  
Narrator: Golan walks over to the ticket dispenser. He punches it, completely breaking it into pieces.  
Guy Behind the Counter: Hey! What the hell are you doing?!  
Narrator: Dylan starts to smirk. Golan puts his hand into the ticket dispenser and attempts to take out tickets from it.  
Golan: Getting more tickets. Duh! What does it look like?  
Narrator: The camera shifts to the outside of the building as Dylan and Golan get escorted by security. Dylan looks bitter.  
Golan (whining): Aw. C'mon! I almost became king of the fun center!  
Security Agent: Now you can be the king of the parking lot!  
Narrator: the scene shifts to a nearby door. Dylan's sister, Alexis, and her boyfriend, Keith, are also being escorted out.  
Keith: Aw. C'mon! Why do we have to leave?  
Security Agent: Your host got kicked out. So, you have to go, too.  
Alexis (as she and Keith leave): Dylan! You and Golan are ruining my life!  
Narrator: Later, at Dylan's house, Dylan and Golan are eating cake in the dining room.  
Golan (whining): Aw. My birthday party sucked!  
Dylan: Don't worry, my Lord. Soon enough, the world will succumb to you and you shall rule over this dumb ******* world!  
Golan: Aw. None of this happened when I ruled Gkruool!  
Dylan: How'd you get the throne anyway? You inherit it?  
Golan: Nah. I fought the last ruler in a duel. In Gkruool, we believe that upon defeat, the fallen should be treated fairly by having their heads cut off.  
Dylan: Maybe that's how we can make you ruler of this dimension. By cutting off the heads of every ******* ruler in the world!  
Golan (scratching his back): Yeah. Dylan, I've been thinking. I think it's time that I try to take back my throne from that traitor, Kruung.  
Dylan (after a moment of shock): What, my Lord?  
Golan: Yeah. I'm tired of failing to rule over this dimension. At least in Gkruool, I didn't have to fight for my stupid throne!  
Dylan: But you will, my Lord! Once you go to Gkruool, you're gonna get your ass kicked!  
Golan (standing up): Yeah. We'll see, Dylan. I'm gonna drink from Carol's wine bottle. Try not to be so stupid when I return.  
Narrator: Golan leaves. Dylan just stands there with a look of horror on her face.  
Dylan (softly): Son of a bitch!  
AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. Sorry that I haven't updated in weeks. College and my job both tire me out and I got pretty sick recently which I'm still not 100% percent over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Narrator: In Dylan's room, Golan is drinking from a wine bottle while he writes out a battle plan. Dylan comes in.  
Dylan: My Lord. You can't seriously wanna go back to your dimension!  
Golan: Yeah, Dylan. I do. I'm gonna get my throne back!  
Dylan: But you have no army!  
Golan: Sure I do! There's me, you, and that decapitated teddy bear.  
Narrator: Golan points towards Dylan's bed, where a spray-painted teddy bear is hanging from the ceiling. Its head is cut open, revealing a bunch of stuffing.  
Dylan: But, master-  
Golan: No buts, Dylan. In Gkruool, we have enough body parts. It's two hearts, three stomachs, and two dicks.  
Dylan: Haha. Everyone's a dick, here. Seriously, Golan. How are you gonna get your throne back from that son of a bitch, Kruung? He has an entire army on his side!  
Golan: Yeah. So? I can kick their ass.  
Dylan: Then, who are you gonna rule over?  
Narrator: Golan growls. He kicks Dylan across the room. Dylan screams. Then, her body flies through the wall.  
Golan (sighing): Finally.  
Narrator: Golan casually takes a swing from his drink. The scene shifts to Oak Groove Elementary. Dylan is writing on a piece of paper. She looks bored and ticked off.  
Mrs. Budnick (sounding very cranky): And in World War II, the United States developed an atomic bomb to win the war. The "Father of the Atomic Bomb" was Dr. Julius Robert Oppenheimer. This is gonna be on the test. So, you better know this, or you're all stupid! Swingley! Are you paying attention?!  
Swingley: I'm Swingley!  
Mrs. Budnick: No one cares!  
Narrator: Dylan sighs. Suddenly, a firework flies in the air and narrowly avoids Mrs. Budnick. She shrieks and falls to the ground. She turns her head and she scowls. She walks over to Dylan's desk.  
Mrs. Budnick: Dylan Beekler! To the office! Now!  
Narrator: Dylan looks at Mrs. Budnick with a shocked look on her face. Then, she looks at Swingley, who's holding a rocket launcher in his hand. He innocently pets it like a cat.  
Dylan (under her breath): I'm gonna get you back, Swingley.  
Narrator: Mrs. Budnick grabs Dylan by her ear and drags her off somewhere. Later, Dylan is sitting at the edge of her window with a crossbow in her hand. Golan is standing on the opposite side of the room.  
Golan (slowly): So, Dylan? What's a better strategy? Cutting Kruung's head off, or throwing him off the edge of a cliff?  
Dylan: Neither, duh! Throw him in acid! That way, you can torture him as he screams in agony!  
Golan: Good call!  
Narrator: Golan writes something on a clipboard. Meanwhile, Dylan places her crossbow on the window sill. She closes one eye and prepares to fire. Her target: Swingley, who's taking a walk with his boyfriend. After a dramatic moment, she sighs and lowers her crossbow. Suddenly, she scowls and fires it. The arrow lands through the cast on Swingley's right arm.  
Swingley: Ow!  
Swingley's Boyfriend: You okay, Swingley?  
Swingley: I'm Swingley!  
Narrator: Swingley's boyfriend blinks, but doesn't say anything.  
AN 1: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.  
AN 2: Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks (again). On the plus side, I'm on vacation now. So, I have more time to (hopefully) write this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Narrator: After shooting Swingley, Dylan smirks and turns around, still looking in Swingley's direction. She turns her head and frowns at the sound of Golan's voice.  
Golan: I think we're good to go. You ready to help me take my throne back?  
Dylan: Yes, my Lord. Mom! Golan and I are gonna go get his throne back from Kruung!  
Carol (from the other room): Okay, honey! I love you!  
Alexis: Shut up, butt-lips!  
Keith: Yeah! I need to concentrate!  
Alexis: Why do you need to concentrate? We're having sex!  
Keith: Yeah, but, I don't know if I'm doing it right!  
Carol: Don't get pregnant, honey!  
Golan (in disgust): Eugh! Your family is gross, Dylan!  
Dylan (sarcastically): Yeah. Welcome to my world.  
Golan (holding the Tome in his hand): All right. Let's do this!  
Narrator: Golan's eyes start to glow as he gets engulfed in red light. Dylan's hair starts to sway in the wind.  
Golan (reading from the Tome): Mray ahm amay nerf arehs!  
Narrator: A cyclone appears on the outside of the house. It completely destroys the roof and sucks Golan and Dylan in. Suddenly, it disappears, revealing Keith and Alexis, who's covering her upper body with a blanket.  
Keith (casually): Well, this is awkward...  
Narrator: Meanwhile, in Gkruool, a portal suddenly opens. A screaming Dylan and Golan land on the same edge of the cliff where Golan once stood before he came to Earth.  
Dylan: Woah. It's like Hell!  
Golan: It's a hell dimension! God. You're so stupid, Dylan.  
Dylan (with her arms crossed): Whatever. Where's Kruung?  
Golan: Follow me.  
Narrator: After a brief walk, Golan stops and points. Sitting on his throne is Krung, who's surrounded by Golan's former subjects.  
Kruung: Happy Golan Sux Day, everybody!  
Random Citizen: To Golan's disappearance!  
Narrator: Everyone cheers. On the buffet table, someone's cutting a piece of cake with an image of Golan getting stabbed on it. On the battlefield, others are attacking effigies of Golan with axes, maces, and swords.  
Golan (heartbroken): It sucks to be back.  
Dylan (under her breath): Blood's gonna spill tonight...  
Narrator: Dylan opens up a switchblade with an audible click. One of the subjects turns toward them.  
Subject: Hey, everyone! Golan's back!  
Narrator: Everyone stops and stares.  
Random Subject: Golan?! That son of a bitch came back?!  
Kruung: Get him!  
Narrator: Some of the guards rush up to Golan, who fights back. Unfortunately, they quickly dogpile him. Two of the guards grab him by his arms and restrain him. An executioner comes up to him with a blade. He holds it up.  
Dylan: Golan!  
Narrator: Dylan runs up to the executioner with her switchblade in her hand. She jumps into the air and stabs the executioner in the neck. He falls to the ground. Dylan starts to attack others. Suddenly, one of the guards knocks the blade out of Dylan's hand. Two guards start to restrain her.  
Kruung (walking up to Golan): Well. Well. Well. Golan the former Insatiable. You really thought teaming up with a little boy would get you your throne back?  
Dylan (annoyed): I'm a little girl.  
Random Guard: Holy crap! Really?  
Golan (stoically): Yeah. I was surprised, too.  
Kruung: And who are you, little girl?  
Dylan: I'm Dylan Beekler! Golan's new acolyte!  
Kruung: His new acolyte? Well, I feel sorry for you. Any who, it's time to finish what I've started. Execute them!  
Dylan: Wait, Kruung!  
Kruung: What?  
Dylan: You don't wanna kill Golan now!  
Random Citizen: Why the hell not?!  
Dylan: Why not enjoy the moment? Prepare for a proper sacrifice!  
Kruung: Hm... not a bad idea. Would my sex slaves like that?  
Random Citizen: Hell yeah!  
Golan: What?! Ah, you gotta be kidding me, Dylan! You're the worst acolyte since Kruung!  
AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Narrator: In a small, guarded cage, Golan is sitting glumly while Dylan is trying to open it with a small rock.  
Golan: So, it finally happened, Dylan! You betray-ed me. Just like Kruung!  
Dylan: I haven't failed you yet, my Lord!  
Golan: Yeah, you have. Thanks to you, I'm about to get executed! In Gkruool, we make death as painful as possible. It's one of our favorite hobbies!  
Dylan: If it wasn't for me, Golan, you'd be dead already!  
Golan: So, what? In Gkruool, we blame others for our own problems. You have a lot to learn, Dylan.  
Dylan: Like this?  
Narrator: Dylan grips the cage's bars and yells to a nearby guard.  
Dylan: Hey! I'm dying over here! Give me some water, will ya?  
Narrator: The guard grabs a glass of water next to him and walks over to the cage. He hands the water to Dylan.  
Dylan: Thanks.  
Narrator: Dylan smiles and breaks the glass against the cage. It shatters into pieces. Dylan grabs the largest piece and throws it. The glass shard lands in the guard's neck. The guard lets out a small sound. Then, he falls over, dead. Golan's mouth drops open as he stares at the guard's corpse.  
Golan: Woah. Even I have to admit I'm impressed.  
Narrator: Dylan takes the rock and hits the lock on the cage. The shackle breaks and the door opens. Dylan leaves the cage and smiles at Golan.  
Golan: Wow. Bitch got skills.  
Dylan: My Lord, before we came here, I ripped this page out of the Tome!  
Narrator: Dylan holds up an old piece of paper.  
Golan: You ripped out a page of the Tome?! That's a sin punishable by death!  
Narrator: Golan's eyes glow red as he's engulfed in flames.  
Dylan: We don't have time to kill me yet, my Lord! C'mon!  
Narrator: Dylan runs away with the page in her hands. Golan just stares at her.  
Golan: Okay.  
Narrator: Golan casually follows Dylan. Meanwhile, Kruung and the rest of Gkruool are preparing for Golan's demise.  
Kruung: Are you prepared to execute Golan?  
Executioner: Yes, Kruung the Insatiable!  
Kruung: Good, then.  
Narrator: Kruung walks over to two of his guards.  
Kruung: After Golan is gone, all our problems will come to an end!  
Guard: You rock, Kruung the Insatiable!  
Other Guard: Yeah! As Golan lays dying, do your Golan impression!  
Kruung: I just might do that!  
Voice of Golan: Then, do it now while you have the chance, Kruung!  
Narrator: Kruung and the two citizens turn around with shocked looks on their faces. Golan is standing there with his fists on his hips. Standing next to him is Dylan, who has a determined look on her face.  
Kruung: Well. Well. Well. Look at the fat monkey that got out of its cage.  
Dylan: And look who's getting thrown into one!  
Guard: Tough talk from a weak little boy!  
Dylan: I'm a little girl, remember?  
Kruung (whispering to the guard): Yeah. I was in shock, too.  
Golan: Enough of Dylan's confusing gender!  
Dylan: Hey!  
Golan (his eyes glowing red): The time has come to reclaim my throne!  
Kruung: Oh, Golan. There's only two of you. Think you can face an entire army?  
Narrator: The citizens of Gkruool laugh. Suddenly, behind Kruung, another Dylan falls to the ground as she cut off the head of one of the guards with an ax. Everyone stops laughing as they stare in shock at her.  
Kruung: What's the meaning of this?  
Voice of Golan: Meaning of what, Kruung?  
Narrator: Kruung and the remaining guard both turn around. Standing there was Golan, who has a battle-ax in his hand.  
Kruung (to Golan): You have a twin brother?  
Golan: No! At least, I don't think so... my mother was a bitch who never told me anything.  
Voice of Dylan: Speaking of bitches!  
Narrator: The camera zooms to the right of Dylan and Golan. Standing there is another Dylan, one with a gun in her hand.  
Kruung (growing tense): How is this possible?  
Dylan: I ripped a replication spell from the Tome before you captured us. Suck it, Kruung!  
Narrator: Kruung gasped and looks in horror. Standing at the base of the cliff are hundreds of Dylans and Golans, each with a weapon in hand.  
Golan: Ha! You're dead, Kruung!  
Random citizen: Kruung the Insatiable won't give up the throne without a fight!  
Kruung: Like hell, I won't! Kill them!  
Narrator: The citizens of Gkruool rush toward Golan and Dylan. At that moment, the army of Dylans and Golans rush to meet them. A fierce battle ensues. Each of the citizens of Gkruuol fights with a replica of either Dylan or Golan. For their part, Dylan is fighting two guards while Golan is squaring off against Kruung. The song "St. Elmo's Fire" by John Parr is playing. Periodically, the guards/citizens of Gkruuol and the replicas of Golan/Dylan would be killed in battle (which the screen would show in gruesome details). Eventually, Dylan stabs one of the guards in the neck with a sword. Then, she took out a mace and smashed open the other guard's skull. Meanwhile, Golan and Kruung are still having a swordfight. Suddenly, Golan knocks Kruung to the ground, causing him to let go of the sword. Golan points the sword at Kruung as his eyes glow red.  
Golan: Now, you pay the price for your betrayal!  
Kruung: Wait, Golan! I never meant to double-cross you!  
Golan: Yeah, right! You betray-ed me, Kruung! You stabbed me in the back! Literally, during the fight.  
Narrator: Golan turns to the side a little, revealing an ax in his back.  
Kruung: I know I did, Golan, and I'm really sorry! I only did what I thought was right!  
Golan: Yeah. Right for you!  
Kruung: I gave Gkruool what they wanted! I felt a rush of power. The same kind of power I felt while I was still your acolyte.  
Golan (dramatically): Really, Kruung? You're not just messing with me?  
Kruung: I meant it, Golan, or should I say, Master.  
Golan: Oh, Kruung. I can never stay mad at-  
Narrator: At that point, Dylan cuts Kruung's head off, which falls at Golan's feet.  
Golan: Dylan! What the hell?!  
Dylan: He was messing with you, my Lord! He meant to double-cross you again!  
Golan (whining): Yeah, but, you ruined the moment, Dylan!  
Dylan (arms crossed): Whatever.  
Narrator: Golan and Dylan both take a moment to look around.  
Golan (softly): So, we won.  
Dylan (in the same tone of voice): Yeah. We did it.  
Golan (raising his fists into the air): Let's celebrate, everyone!  
Narrator: Golan looks around with a big smile on his face. No one says anything.  
Dylan: I think everyone is dead, my Lord!  
Golan: Oh... that sucks. Who am I gonna slaughter now?  
AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked the chapter. Tell me what you think and please leave a review!  
AN 2: Just so you know, the next chapter is gonna be the last one (or at least, that's the plan).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Narrator: Golan walks over to his throne and stares at it. Slowly, he sits down.  
Golan (smiling and shutting his eyes): I'm home.  
Dylan: Yes, my Lord. As your acolyte, it falls to me to make you emperor!  
Narrator: Dylan lifts up Golan's crown and hands it to him. For a moment, Golan stares at his crown. Then, he places it on his head.  
Golan (sighing): Ah. Squeezes my head as hard as ever! Let's feast!  
Narrator: Golan and Dylan head into the nearby hellish forest and battle a mutant deer. After cutting its head off, they cook and eat it.  
Dylan: Well, I guess I'm stuck here now. Better write a good-bye letter to my family!  
Narrator: Dylan takes out a small pad and pencil. After writing on it, she rips the first page out of it and hands it to Golan. The scene shifts so the audience can see what she wrote. However, it was censured. So, it reads **** you!  
Golan: Nice. I told my whore mother the same thing before I cut her head off. Now. What to do with you?  
Dylan: What does that mean? I'm your acolyte, remember?  
Golan: Uh... you were my acolyte. Now, you're just a subject.  
Dylan (after a brief silence): What?  
Golan: I'm done with acolytes, Dylan. The last thing I need is you trying to claim my throne.  
Dylan: But, Golan! I'll be loyal to you 'til the end!  
Golan: Yeah. Yeah. Kruung told me the same thing. Look at him now!  
Narrator: The camera zooms to Kruung's severed head. A mutant crow is trying to peck out his eye.  
Dylan: But, master, I've never betrayed you except for that one time!  
Golan: So what, Dylan? I'm not changing my mind!  
Dylan (growing angry): Then, I refuse to be your subject!  
Golan: You kiddin', Dylan? After all this?  
Dylan: I deserve more than this!  
Golan: Oh, really? You, unfortunately, were my acolyte. Not my superior!  
Narrator: Dylan glares at him.  
Dylan (coldly): I'm leaving.  
Golan: What?  
Dylan: I'm leaving. Open a stupid portal!  
Golan: Fine, Dylan. Have a nice life!  
Narrator: Golan's eyes glow. A small portal opens next to Dylan, who walks over to it. She stops and looks back at Golan with a hurt expression. Unexpectedly, she gives him the finger (judging by the censoring). Then, she leaves.  
Golan: Wow. Tough crowd.  
Narrator: Golan takes a bite of the deer. Meanwhile, Dylan arrives in Oakgrove. She looks up at the banner of the Cult of Golan in front of her house. She glares at it and takes out a lighter. She flicks the spark wheel and throws it. She walks into the house as the banner gets engulfed in flames. Inside the house, Carol, with the laundry hamper in her hands, greets her.  
Carol (cheerfully): Hi, Dylan!  
Narrator: Dylan ignores her and goes up the stairs.  
Carol (frowning): Dylan?  
Narrator: Dylan still doesn't say anything. Instead, the sound of the door slamming is heard. Carol just stares in her direction.  
Carol: Hm. I wonder what that was about...?  
Narrator: Meanwhile, in Gkruool, Golan is sitting on his throne with the Tome in his lap.  
Golan (as he's flipping through pages): I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling in my gut. In Gkruuol, that means we're either feeling guilty, or we wanna kill someone. Maybe both.  
Narrator: At that moment, Golan noticed something next to his throne. It was Dylan's rainbow loom mace. Golan picks it up and stares at it, as he did in the first episode. Golan sighs.  
Golan: Well, this sucks.  
Narrator: As he said that, Golan accidentally hit a red button beside his throne. He notices and takes his hand off of it. The red button said, "self-destruct button."  
Golan: Uh-oh.  
Narrator: In the next scene, Golan is seen running and screaming with the Tome in his hand. He's constantly flipping through pages. Around him, the whole area is starting to collapse. As he runs, he passes Kruung's severed head. Kruung's eyes follow him.  
Kruung: My Lord! I'm still alive! Please help me!  
Golan: No way, Kruung! Re poe anuh mal puh aray!  
Narrator: A portal appears at the edge of the cliff. Golan jumps into it. At that moment, Gkruool explodes. Kruung's head screams in terror as it evaporates. The scene shifts to Oakgrove, where Golan ends up.  
Golan (taking a breath): Well, that was stupid.  
Narrator: Golan walks over to the Beekler's house and opens the door. He comes in, leaving his headprint in the doorway.  
Carol: Golan, what's wrong with Dylan? She's more moody than usual.  
Golan: Don't worry, Carol. I got this.  
Narrator: Later, Golan opens the door to Dylan's room.  
Golan: Dylan? You in here?  
Dylan (stabbing a pillow with Golan's symbol on it): Oh! Look who's back! Life of a dictator is too much for you?  
Golan (rubbing the back of his neck): Yeah... let's go with that. Look, Dylan. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you're nothing to me, and you are, but that's beside the point. I never gave much thought to my subject or acolytes' feelings before because I never cared about them. I guess I can try to care about you. It's gonna be hard, because I still don't like you, but I'll still try!  
Dylan: All right. Fine. All things forgiven. So, now what?  
Golan: Wanna blow up MacKenzie B.'s house?  
Dylan: Hell ya! Let's go buy dynamite!  
Golan: All right! That's my bitch!  
Narrator: Golan and Dylan leave. As Golan leaves, he takes Carol's purse with them.  
AN 1: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and please leave a review.  
AN 2: As of now, the story is officially over. Thanks, everyone for reading! I'm not entirely sure what I'm gonna do for my next story. I promised someone I'll write something for them, but we're not sure what it's gonna be yet.


End file.
